


The Public Sphere

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda go out on a date.  Unfortunately, Vision is aware that his appearance seems to really discombobulate the people in the restaurant and it brings him down a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Public Sphere

"A suit and a tie?" said Wanda. "I thought you said the brasserie wasn't formal."

"As you can see, the suit is tan and the tie green with gold stripes so it's not the least bit formal," said Vision. "I felt that I should wear something new. Do you like it?"

"I like it very much. I just feel under dressed."

"Your dress is lovely and colorful, just like you," he said. 

"You've become quite the charmer," she said, smiling. 

"Be sure to come back before curfew and be safe if you know what I mean," said Tony as they walked into the lobby where he was waiting for them.

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. "Please . . ."

"Can I do the shovel speech?"

"What's that?" said Wanda. While she spoke English well, she hadn't picked up on certain things.

"No, Tony, just no. Shame on you," said Vision. 

"Ok, have fun," said Tony. He did a fake sniffle. "You grew up so quickly."

"Please don't let Tony drive you batty," said Vision as the chauffeur drove them downtown. The traffic was heavy but having a driver for the car meant they didn't have to spend oodles of time looking for parking. 

"What is a shovel speech?" said Wanda.

"It is . . .It is usually a threat of violence said to a person wooing a friend or family member that if he or she hurts said friend or family member, their corpse will be buried. It's not meant to be literal, only an expression of one's protectiveness."

"While I'm glad I didn't hear it, I understand the sentiment. I can imagine Pietro doing something similar."

"Yes, I think he would."

"Is the restaurant we're going to owned by Tony?"

"No, it's not but I saw a review and the chef has headed very good restaurants before."

***

The hostess looked very surprised to see them but then put on a professional face. "Oh, do you have a reservation?"

"It should be under the name Vision."

"I've got the corner table per your request. Right this way."

After they sat down, Vision said, "I heard the stuffed quail appetizer is especially nice and the specialty is steak frites though the bouillabaisse was also recommended."

"What will you be eating?" said Wanda.

"I'll let you decide what you want and then I'll pick something else so you can have a taste of that as well," said Vision. Even though he didn't need to eat nor did he plan to eat very much, he did like to find out what her preferences were so he could do a better job at cooking and recommending things to her taste. It was one of the things in his life that he considered an interesting challenge.

"Wow," said the waiter. "I mean . . . Have you chosen what you'd like to drink?"

***

"It's midnight, Vision," said Wanda as she walked unto the top of Stark Tower where Vision was looking at the view of the city around them. 

"It's cold up here and it's late," said Vision as he took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"It's not that bad," she said. "I know something's bothering you."

"I was just thinking . . ."

"Thinking . . ."

"Do you ever wish that I looked more . . . human?"

"What?"

"The people in the restaurant today . . . They were surprised by my appearance." It wasn't just the hostess and the waiter. He had caught many of the diners silently looking at them then talking amongst themselves. "I'm reminded of how this little boy once pointed at me and asked his mother why I was so funny looking."

"If anybody there insulted . . ."

"Nobody was insulting. I just could tell that people were very surprised at what they saw. "

Wanda sighed. "No, I don't wish it."

"Then I got to thinking that there are some things that a human male could give you that I can't."

"Vision . . ."

"I know how important family is to you . . ."

"Vision!"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"You're always telling me that one should not make assumptions without the proper amount of information."

"That is true."

"Here's a bit of information you often seem to forget. I love you and I knew that you weren't like anybody else before we started dating. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I believe so."

"Also, while I do want a family . . . I'd have problems with having children no matter who I was dating. I don't know what getting my powers have done to me. I don't know if any of them would turn out OK." 

"Oh, Wanda," he said, hugging her close to him. 

"It's true," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. 

"Before you give up hope, we should see if your fear is justified. Occasionally, the world surprises everybody by not being horrible."

She huffed a laugh into his collarbone. 

"Then you can really think things through. I'm OK with whatever you decide as long as you don't do it out of fear and that you don't have any more regrets than the usual kind everybody has just because they're alive."

"Feel any better?"

"I believe so."

"Then come to bed. It's lonely."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think that Tony would be the kind of in-law that would drive you nutty. He means well, generous to a fault but he's going to meddle big time and has no filter about anything and that's if he likes & approves of you. 
> 
> I once heard about this boy who was horribly burned as a kid who worried his burns would be inherited. It was so very sad but fortunately he was set right about the genetics of the situation. 
> 
> I don't think people in the restaurant were trying to be hateful but I think Vision wishes that they could be seen as just another cute couple and he knows that if anything, this is one of the more benign reactions.


End file.
